Great Debut
by WolfGirl1700
Summary: Jennifer is an interesting girl. Her mother was killed by a rogue Coatlus; her father disappeared when she was a baby; and the death of her sister is hazy even to her. So when Jennifer starts attending Cranial isle Academy, with her best friend Todd, roommate Pauleen, and the mysterious but dazzling Rupert, anything can happen... and everything will.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fossil Fighters Champions Fanfic!**_

_**Rupert x Jennifer (everybody looves Rupert)**_

**Well!**

**As you probably know, I'm new to writing fossil fighter fanfics (at least here I am. I've written a few personal ones that weren't that good, but here I've decided to a try a bit harder, do a bit better, and write a bit more) but I'm really excited to get started. So! General overview – I will be using characters from BOTH FOSSIL FIGHTERS. From the first, I will be using **_**Duna, Raptin, **_**my main male character, **_**Alex, **_**and on occasion **_**Rosie. **_**From the second fossil fighters I will be using most characters, including but not limited to **_**Todd, Rupert, Pauleen, **_**my main female character, **_**Jennifer,**_** and others. I also use outside characters, and the characters may be used in various settings. **

**Quick assessment of my characters! I know, I'm taking forever to get started, but you've got to be patient with the newbies!**

**Jennifer**

**Age: 14 (along with most of the other main characters, such as Rupert, Pauleen, and Todd)**

**Gender: Female (in case it wasn't 100% obvious )**

**Background: Jennifer (Jen, or Jeni if it's Todd talking to her) is for the most part kind, a little shy but very proud. Her mother was killed by a rogue Coatlus – hence her hatred for and fear of air types and refusal to use them – and her father disappeared when she was a baby, so she was basically raised by her older sister Jessica (who also died tragically), so Jennifer has little family left in the world. But she's happy, nonetheless, and loves her vivosaurs and using them in battle. She is not at all quick to trust and the memories of her mother and sister's deaths are hazy, and return to her occasionally in sudden nightmares – not always at night. She adores her mostly-water element team and is hoping for a fresh start at CIA (Cranial Isle Academy).**

**Team –**

**Starts with two AZ and one SZ.**

**AZ: Tophis (Gold-Fossil Level 20), Tricera (Silver Fossil Level 20)**

**SZ: Equinas (Super-evolve Toba, Level 20)**

**And here is an OC.**

**Leah**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: female (I'm sure that one wasn't obvious)**

**Background: Very pretty, very intelligent, and a very good fighter, Leah is the girl Rupert's father basically picked out for him and though technically she is dating him, Rupert isn't really in love with her, though he always claims to be. She commands a full air element team – much to Jennifer's dismay – and almost never loses. Her parents are rich and invest heavily in FossilDig. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOSSIL FIGHTERS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. I DO own Jennifer, Leah, and Alex.**

**Okay, enough with the intros, the character profiles, etc. Let's get started! **

**Chapter 1: Cranial Isle Academy (CIA)**

**I gazed out the window, looking over Cranial Isle for what seemed like an eternity. Don't get me wrong – I'd seen it from the air a few million times, having been here, to the other islands, and back countless times – but it still dazzled me, all of it: the crystalline blue waters surrounding it, the sun-baked crimson earth and the bustling city. **

**Evening was beginning to fall over the islands – it was almost nine, so I should've been tired. But the soft whir of the helicopter blades, and the floating sensation of being far above the ground, had lulled me to sleep for a few hours, and I was bright, energized, and quite honestly, a bit hyper to be back on Cranial Isle after spending the summer away from it. It looked the same as ever. The skull-shaped Island still looked like the busy capital it was.**

"**Here she comes!"**

**I heard a joyful yell from the ground below as the helicopter spiraled down for a landing. A figure the size of ant, decked all in green with a beige hat sitting crookedly on his mousy brown hair, waved like a maniac to me. **_**Todd, **_**I thought, smiling at my best friend's name. He'd convinced me to come here, to Cranial Isle, for school. **_**Boarding **_**school. It was not an idea I was fond of, but I still went. Anything – anything at all – was better than suffering another autumn at the public school I typically attended. **

**Like the best friend he was, he'd agreed to wait for me at the heliport. Also like my best friend, he'd kept his promise.**

**The helicopter clattered noisily to a stop, jolting me in my seat, but I didn't care. I unclasped my seatbelt and flung myself out of the aircraft, sighing as my feet struck ground – real ground – and taking a deep, well-deserved breath. The pilot tossed my stuff out of the back, bid me farewell, and took off again, but I hadn't been listening.**

"**Jennifer!" Todd cried, crushing me with a hug. "You came!"**

**I grinned. "Like I had a choice! How's it been going?"**

"**Fantastic," he gushed. "Absolutely great! My friends are here already, and dorms are going to be assigned really soon! We can keep our vivosaurs in our rooms, if they're quiet, or keep them as medals in our pockets or in our lockers, though we can't activate them during class unless it's for 'school purposes,'" he exclaimed, disgusted. **

_**Probably because they don't want V-Raptors and Maias running rampant through the school, **_**I thought. But I didn't say it. **

_**WE wouldn't run rampant through the school, **_**huffed a familiar voice in my head.**

_**Sure you wouldn't, Equinas, **_**I answered silently. **_**You'd be too busy wrecking it or setting up pranks to run.**_

_**Hey, a vivosaur's got to do what a vivosaur's got to do. **_**Then Equinas' voice was replaced by another. **_**Come on, Jen, please let us loose?**_

_**In your dreams, Tricera. Where's Tophis?**_

_**Napping. Lazy snake.**_

_**Don't call him lazy. He's saved you from knockout more times than you could ever repay him for.**_

_**Sure he has. Whatever you say.**_

_**Just shut up. **_

**Equinas and Tricera grumbled replies, and luckily, fell silent. I returned to my conversation with Todd, who had launched into a vivid description of the dorm rooms and had no intention of stopping as he led me toward the dorm halls, helping me lug my bags along, me ignoring the incessant buzzing of the medals in my pocket – or at least two of them, anyway. Tophis was catching up on some Zs. **

**We barged through the polished glass doors, straight into what seemed like a very serious meeting. Kids – all our age – milled around, muttering, listening to the jabber of what looked like teachers at the front of the room. I tried to size up a few of them. There was one girl, with bright fuchsia hair and shining eyes, that had a friendly look to her. She was tall and slender, dressed in a tank top and shorts like it was July instead of the early September. I made a mental note to talk with her later.**

**The only other two that really attracted my attention stood in a solitary corner of the room, talking in low tones – a boy and a girl. The girl was breathtakingly beautiful – soft black hair, thick and glossy, tumbled in ebony waves past her shoulders, and her eyes were startling cobalt. She was slim in figure, somewhat petite, but had a commanding air to her – something that told me if you didn't listen to her, about anything, you'd be sorry. **_**Very **_**sorry. Her eyes were colder than a winter frost and her lips were pressed together in a straight, hard line. She rubbed an air-element medal between two expertly manicured fingers – a Coatlus, I realized – and I fought to calm my heartbeat, which had dashed off the charts at the sight of the little green medal. I tried not to tip off Todd – which was almost impossible – and tried to keep my breaths slow and easy.**

**And then there was the boy. He was a little taller than the girl, a red coat swaying around him, silver hair cropped at his shoulders, his eyes – a mysterious, dusty shade of gold – glinting with what could've been a wide range of emotions. Frustration. Boredom. Impatience. I wasn't sure, even after observing him for several minutes, which one he was experiencing. He clasped the girl's hand loosely, and she leaned against him ever so slightly, her expression mirroring his. **

**Something about the pair – the boy, mostly – struck me as fascinating. What was it? (**_**He's cute, **_**Equinas commented. **_**Very cute.**_** Do shut up, Equinas.)**

"**They're announcing dorm pairs," Todd hissed. "Let's listen."**

**One of the teachers – a small-statured woman, probably in her early fifties – was announcing names in pairs. "Todd," she called. "You will be sharing a room with Rupert. Please step forward to retrieve your room keys." Todd grinned at me and strode to the front. To my surprise, the second kid, Rupert, was the boy with the golden eyes. He glanced at his companion – I assumed she was his girlfriend (**_**You're SO jealous, Jennifer, **_**Equinas taunted. I was not. Shut up) – released her hand, and went to the front. The look on his face as he greeted Todd was as hard to read as ever.**

** I would've kept watching Rupert if the teacher hadn't called my name next. "Jennifer. You'll be sharing a three-bedroom with Pauleen…" the pink-haired girl stepped forward, much to my relief. "…and Leah." Rupert's girlfriend sighed, walked imperiously to the front, and snatched her key, her frigid blue eyes turning a few degrees colder. I hadn't known that was possible.**

** I went beside Pauleen to get my key. "Don't worry about Leah," she murmured. "She's a snob to everyone."**

** I liked this girl already.**

** "Thanks," I whispered back. "Give me background on her later?"**

** She winked. "Definitely."**

** We smiled at each other and returned to our places. **

** The teacher rattled off a few more names, all kids I didn't recognize, before she finished, exasperated and out of breath.**

** "You may go to your dorms and unpack," she announced. "Classes begin tomorrow at 8 am sharp; your books and schedules are in your dorm rooms. Please do not be late."**

** We all chorused a variety of responses – okays, all rights, fines, maybes and a handful of as ifs. A few even thanked the teachers. Then we all scurried off in search of our rooms.**

** I found Pauleen among the mob so I could walk with her. Her hair – tied up in a pair of pink puffs – bobbed as she walked, and her eyes were warm and friendly. She talked as we went.**

** "So, the rooms are **_**super **_**nice," she said, waving eccentrically with her hands as she spoke. "Great bedrooms, computers with free internet, printers, a kitchen with a mini-fridge and cabinets, a microwave, everything. And I've heard triples are amazing – they have a living room area with a supposed flatscreen and DVD player, two couches and a coffee table. So at least we'll be suffering sharing a room with Leah in style."**

** I laughed. "What is with that girl?"**

** Pauleen paused. "Before I tell you about Leah, what do you know about Rupert?"**

** A flush rose to my cheeks. "Nothing." **_**Stop it, **_**I told myself. **_**He's a snob.**_

** "Oh, wow," Pauleen said in awe, actual shock in her voice. "He's a world famous fossil fighter, he's never been beaten. He's got, like, a million fangirls, and his dad is the CEO of FossilDig, Inc. He's kind of standoffish but apparently amazing. According to the fangirls. He's been going here forever and the paparazzi and the girls never back off, and you've got to have locks on his dorm room windows and a deadbolt on the door so nobody sneaks in. Todd's in for more than he bargained for, I'm sure."**

** "Wow," I said. **_**Major wow, **_**Equinas corrected me. I told him to shut up –again- and turned my attention back to Pauleen. "So tell me about Leah."**

** "Well," Pauleen began, "She and Rupert are dating, obviously, but Rupert's dad kind of hooked them up. Leah's parents are really rich, and they do a lot for Rupert's dad's company – he probably just thought, hey, why not? I guess they hit it off. Leah's a world-class snob – in case you haven't noticed – and she gets super jealous when anyone of the female gender goes near Rupert. As if she'd lose him. The girl could charm a snake."**

** Again, I giggled. "Seriously?"**

** "Seriously," Pauleen said, poker-faced.**

** It took about fifteen seconds for both of us to crack, bursting out in hysterical giggles, doubling over and laughing until our stomachs hurts.**

** Suddenly, someone swished past us. "Imbeciles," Leah muttered, rolling her eyes, a look that really didn't work for her. Her eyelids were brushed with silvery shadow, and her lashes were lush with dark mascara. Up close she looked like a human Barbie doll – artificial, overly made-up and too perfect to be true. She found her room – **_**our room, **_**I thought, almost gagging – and turned the key in the lock, slipping inside and letting it slam shut without bothering to see if we were coming. **

** Pauleen and I approached the dorm room, her getting out her own key before I could fumble in my pockets for mine. "Imbeciles," she whispered, giggling, pursing her lips and tipping her chin up in a pretty fair imitation of our lovely lady Leah. "Such imbeciles that holding the door for a mere instant would be a major inconvenience to royalty such as myself. I think I shall use the energy I could've used holding the door to slam it in their faces."**

** She opened the door and we grinned at each other.**

_**Nicely done, **_**I mouthed, aware that Leah could see us now.**

** Pauleen waved her hand with a flourish, taking a deep bow. **_**As always!**_

** We stepped inside, resuming normal chatter as if teasing Leah had never crossed our minds. "Hey, where's all your stuff, Jen? You **_**did **_**pack right? Because boarding school typically implies you need to bring your own stuff."**

** "Crap!" I exclaimed, earning another eye-roll from Leah across the room. "Todd still has it."**

** "Should you go get it?" Pauleen asked anxiously. **

** "Nope," I answered. "Knowing Todd, he'll be on our doorstep with everything in three… two… one…"**

** Three sharp raps on the door confirmed my prediction. I swung it wide to see Todd, panting, sweaty, his face flushed scarlet and my bags in hand. "Forgot…" he gasped, "To give… you… these…"**

** "Thanks, Todd," I said cheerfully. "See you tonight in the cafeteria for dinner!"**

** He nodded breathlessly. "See… you." He turned to run back down the hall. **

** "And Todd?"**

** "…yeah?"**

** "Try walking back. It's easier on your lungs."**

** He narrowed his eyes, gave me an **_**I'll get you for that **_**expression, and – wow, he took my advice! – **_**walked **_**down the hallway toward his room.**

** "Speaking of dinner," Pauleen said slowly, "We should probably get ready for that. Now that you have your things, want to go to our rooms, unpack our stuff, and change?"**

** I nodded. **

** We quickly discovered that Leah, ever the snob, had taken first pick of rooms, the one in the corner, leaving the other two – conveniently side by side – for Pauleen and me, which was just fine by us. We closed the doors behind us.**

** I checked my reflection in the mirror. My golden brown hair was a bit ruffled from the helicopter ride, and I grabbed my brush from my suitcase, running it through my thick, usually unmanageable mane until it was smooth and glossy. Then I withdrew a more dinner-worthy outfit – skinny jeans and a navy v-neck, accompanied by a heather gray zip cardigan. I tugged it all on, slid into a pair of boots, and surveyed my reflection. **

_**Yay, **_**Equinas cheered. **_**Now you look ready to see Rupert!**_

_** Todd, **_**I corrected.**

_**Rupert.**_

_** Todd.**_

_** Rupert.**_

_** Shut your face, **_**I retorted, slapping my pocket.**

** "Everything okay in there, Jen?" Pauleen called from the next room. **_**Whoops. **_**I realized for the first time I'd been talking aloud.**

** "Just perfect," I called back. "Just having a little disagreement with my vivosaurs."**

** "Let them out," Pauleen advised. "I'm sure they need to get out and move around, especially since you said you got here by helicopter."**

** I dreaded the idea, but I thanked her anyway. "All right, guys," I murmured. I slid a hand into my pocket, withdrew a pair of buzzing medals – Equinas and Tricera – and laid them on the floor. Tophis was still and silent, so I assumed he was still sleeping.**

** In flashes of vibrant blue light, the medals activated, and my two water-type vivosaurs sprang into existence, luckily in their minimized forms. Equinas ran to me immediately. My main vivosaur was a sight to see – smooth skin glowing white, eyes gleaming blue, long, whiplike tail lashing back and forth, the golden horn between his eyes sparkling. He reared back and leaned his front feet against me like a puppy.**

_**Took you long enough!**_

_** You seriously don't deserve this.**_

_** Sure we do!  
**_**Tricera scampered over, giving me a friendly headbutt – being careful not to jab me with any horns. **_**You let us out, **_**he purred.**

_**Go thank Pauleen for that. She's next door.**_

__**The two dashed away, feet skidding on the hardwood floors, Tricera going at a more lumbering gait and Equinas sprinting, his blistering speed letting him gallop out of sight in seconds. I smiled and shook my head. My vivosaurs were certainly something.**

** "Hey!" Pauleen exclaimed from next door. "Aren't you guys cute!"**

** I guessed my vivosaurs were getting a thorough petting, judging by the purrs of ecstasy, as I emerged from my bedroom. I didn't feel like unpacking anything else; I wasn't tired, but there was just too much going on. **

** I knocked on Pauleen's doorframe as I entered her room. She was bent over, scratching Equinas on his back, neck, and shoulder as the super-evolved vivosaur lay sprawled over the floorboards, eyes closed blissfully. Tricera was running in random circles, yelling **_**my turn! My turn! **_

** "Come on, guys," I called. Back into my room. Tricera ambled over, murmuring **_**Awww… I didn't get my turn… **_**And Equinas ignored me, rooted to the floor.**

** "You asked for it," I muttered, running over, hoisting him up, and shuffling as best I could into our room before I let him loose. "You two," I said firmly, "Stay put."**

_**Okay. **_**Tricera would listen.**

_**No promises. **_**Equinas probably would not.**

** "You better not get into trouble," I warned. I closed the door behind me and found Pauleen waiting by the front door.**

** "You coming, Leah?" Pauleen called, making a face as she said Rupert's girlfriend's name. **

** "I'd rather not, but I suppose so."**

** She came out of her room with one hand perched on her hip.**

** Pauleen and I stared at each other, then back at Leah, and then at each other. Leah was wearing jeans and a rich red silk shirt – a casual outfit – but still managed to look dazzling. Her wavy hair was neatly brushed and her eyes glinted, daring us to comment.**

** "That looks nice," Pauleen said curtly.**

** Leah gave us a look that said **_**of course it does **_**as she went to the door, opened it and went out – ignoring the fact we were even there. **

** "Imbecile," Pauleen said under her breath, and I laughed.**

** "Come on," I said. "We don't want to be late.**

** "Nope," Pauleen agreed.**

** We opened the door and headed out into the hall.**

**So, what do you think? Okay? Terrible? So gag-worthy I should flush the draft down the toilet?**

**Please REVIEW – click the little blue button down there. Please?**

**This is my first story so I hope it isn't a total flop, but please be honest!**

**Jennifer: Yes, please!**

**Leah: Just tell her it's horrible. Who cares if it's true?**

**Jennifer: *slap***

**Leah: Hey! *slap***

**Me: Ookay, guys, let's settle down. We can get into that sort of thing LATER… in later *ahem* chapters *ahem***

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fashionably Late**

** Twenty minutes into dinner, Pauleen and I strolled into the cafeteria. It was an enormous building, with every type of table imaginable – booths, squares, ovals, everything, even a counter with stools lining it.**

** Everyone looked up as the glass doors closed behind us.**

** The first pair of eyes to find us was Todd's, his sea-green irises sparkling as he ran up to greet us. The second was ice blue – Leah, looking disdainful as always. Rupert stared at us from his seat beside her. His gaze made my stomach unwillingly flip-flop, and I glanced quickly away, not able to hold up against his unwavering eyes. **_**Stupid, stupid, **_**I thought, a blush heating my cheeks. Leah saw my face redden and glared in my direction, leaning her head suddenly on Rupert's shoulder. **

** "I don't like him," I muttered. "I haven't even**_** met **_**him, formally…"**

** "What?" Pauleen asked.**

** "Sorry," I mumbled. "Talking to myself."**

** Pauleen laughed. "If you're done daydreaming, why don't we go sit with Todd and get some food?"**

** I nodded agreement.**

** Ten minutes later, we plopped into seats at a corner booth, Pauleen and I seated across from Todd and his friend Alex, our plates piled high with food. Todd and Alex were just about finished and were nibbling the last few crumbs of their desserts.**

** I speared a piece of watermelon with my fork as Todd started to talk. "So," he said, "Being in the same room with Rupert is kind of interesting… There's locks on the windows and doors and everything, and there were all these fangirls at the window trying to break it open and take pictures. It was kind of creepy, I guess, but that's what I get for having a world-famous fighter for a roommate…"**

** Pauleen giggled. "We're stuck with his girlfriend, who's as stuck-up and cold-hearted as he is, if not worse." **

** "I'll vouch for that!" I exclaimed.**

** "I've heard she's like that," Todd contemplated. "But dang, she's really pretty, and the best girl fighter around. Her team's all air, and Coatlus is her main vivosaur…"**

** I tried to resist trembling at the mention of "all-air" and "Coatlus." Even Todd, my closest friend, didn't know about the deaths of my mother and sister, and I didn't trust anybody enough to tell them. Maybe after I knew Pauleen for a while…**

** "Jennifer," Todd said. "You there?"**

** He was snapping his fingers in front of my face, and I blinked. "Sorry, I kind of spaced. What's up?"**

** "Just wanted to see if you were paying attention. "So, just a few quick tips. Lights-out is at ten thirty on school nights, midnight on weekends, and if you get caught not sleeping, you get extra homework." He was swirling a spoon in his chocolate pudding. "The teachers usually don't give a whole lot of homework, though."**

** "Great," I murmured. **

** Todd kept chatting away and I surrendered to my daydreams.**

**RUPERT's POV (The moment you've all been waiting for)**

"**Did you see the new girl? She's **_**so **_**unintelligent… I can hardly stand being in the same cafeteria with her, let alone the same **_**dorm room! **_**I'm going to ask if I can transfer rooms so I don't die before the semester ends."**

**I pushed food around my plate with my fork. "What's her name?"**

**My girlfriend scowled. "Like I know, and like I care. Starts with a J. Judy or Joanne or something."**

**I remembered the teacher calling her name for her room key. "Jennifer."**

"**Whatever."**

**Normally I would've agreed with her. A stupid newbie, probably with a pathetic set of vivosaurs and no technique whatsoever, was a source of annoyance for people like us – no different than the ridiculous fangirls that fawned and screamed outside my dorm. But there was… **_**something **_**about her.**

"**My roommate…" I started.**

"**Tim?"**

"**Todd," I corrected, "is her best friend, if I'm not mistaken."**

**Leah slammed down her fork, perching her hands on her hips. "Why do **_**you **_**care so much about this girl?"**

"**She's a possible competitor," I said calmly. "We must evaluate any opponent we might come to face."**

**She huffed. "We know her name and we know she's a stupid newbie. That's enough for me."**

**I gently kissed her cheek. "If it's enough for you it's enough for me." It wasn't true. My girlfriend had proved time and time again she was nothing but an annoyance, and despite how I presented us in public, I didn't love her – didn't even like her at all.**

"**I'm finished with dinner," I announced, standing and leaving my tray on the table. I beckoned to Leah and we walked, hand in hand, out of the cafeteria.**

**JENNIFER's POV**

** I watched as Rupert and Leah left the cafeteria.**

** "Ready to go, Jeni?" Todd asked brightly. We'd all returned our trays and the table was wiped clean, so we were clear to go.**

** "Ready," I confirmed. Pauleen and I headed out the cafeteria doors toward our dorm, and Todd split off partway there, taking a different route to his and Rupert's room on the opposite side of the building. The brisk autumn air was cool and refreshing against my face – which had yet to clear of its flush – and I took a deep breath of it, letting it cool my lungs. I was disappointed when we entered the dorm hall and were swept over by a wave of thick, furnace-heated air.**

** Pauleen whipped her key out of her pocket as we came to the door, turning it in the lock and pushing it open.**

** "See you tomorrow morning for class," Pauleen chirped, heading into her bedroom. I walked into my own bedroom and was surprised to find Tricera and Equinas asleep on the floor, snoring away, with Tophis weaving between them, snickering.**

_**Now who's lazy? **_**he taunted. **_**Now who's-**_

_** Tophis. You're awake.**_

__**His blue eyes turned immediately to me, surprised.**

_**Yeah! I'm awake, yeah, I'm awake. Yeah. Of course I'm awake.**_

_** Mhm. **_

__**I decided not to bring up the insults as I stretched my sheets across the mattress, cast my blanket over it, slipped my pillows into pillowcases and fluffed them up. I changed into my nightclothes – a pair of pink plaid shorts and a soft gray tee – and slid under the covers.**

** "'Night, Equinas," I murmured, "'Night Tricera." **

** I paused and heard an indignant hiss. I giggled. "'Night, Tophis," I whispered, laughing. I closed my eyes and surrendered to sleep.**

_**Beep! Beep! BEEP!**_

**I reached for my alarm clock, my hand raking everything off my nightstand as I groped for the snooze button. "Come on, come on…"**

**Suddenly the beeping stopped, replacing by a trio of voices laughing hysterically in my head.**

_**Nice job, Equinas! **_**Tricera cheered. **_**She totally fell for it!**_

_**Do that again and you'll be falling down something called a sewer drain, **_**I muttered to them, sliding drowsily out of bed and going to the dresser before remembering I hadn't unpacked yet. I looked blearily for my suitcase.**

_**We're sorry, Jen, **_**my vivosaurs chorused. **_**It won't happen again.**_

**Then the telepathic connection broke as the three scrambled into visibility, all of them looking hyper and overenthusiastic. **

**I couldn't resist smiling at the unlikely trio. "Let's see if you'll be thinking the same way next week," I said with a laugh, getting dressed. I went to the bathroom Pauleen, Leah, and I shared, smearing minty paste onto my toothbrush as I went. I scrubbed every inch of my mouth until it was pepperminty fresh and found my comb. Running it through my golden brown hair until it was smooth, I picked out a couple knots, twisted it back into a loose ponytail, and emerged into the living room. **

**I strode into the kitchen. Leah's phone, student I.D. and room key, which had been lying on the counter the previous night, were missing, so I assumed Rupert's snobby girlfriend had gotten an early start. Pauleen's stuff was still there, so…**

**I went to the pink-haired girl's closed door and knocked on it, opening it a crack to peer inside.**

"**Mmph?" **

**She had her face stuffed in her pillow, grumbling something about getting up at such an evil hour and why in the heck she should have to.**

"**Come on, Pauleen," I whispered. "We've got to get to the cafeteria in time for breakfast, and then we've got class."**

"**Not hungry," Pauleen mumbled. "Go without me.**

**So two and three letter sentences were her forte this morning. I could live with that.**

**I went back to my room, discovering the ridiculous stack of books in the corner of my room, topped by a laminated sheet of paper listing periods one through eight and what classes I had during them. I stuffed it in my pocket. Lifting the books with a startled umph (I was starting to sound a little like Pauleen) I slipped them with some effort into my backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and marched as best I could to the front door, murmuring a quick goodbye to Pauleen (who was still half-asleep), then grabbing my room key, I.D., and phone before heading out the door. I made it halfway down the hall before a certain somebody reminded me of a certain something.**

_**Hello? **_**Equinas demanded. **_**Forget something important?**_

__**I glanced around the corridor. **_**Come out into the hall.**_

_** We don't know how to work doorknobs!**_

_** Then how have you kept escaping over the past years?**_

_** …Be right there.**_

__**Soon, my little threesome, led by Equinas, ran down the hall, each one morphing into a medal that bounced into my hand. I slid them all into my pocket – muttering a quick **_**be quiet **_**as Equinas immediately tried to launch into commentary – and hurried toward the cafeteria, doing my best to remember the route. I glanced at my watch. 7:45. **_**Crap!**_

__**I ran toward the lunchroom, bumping into a few drowsy students along the way. Suddenly I slammed – hard – into someone about ten feet from the cafeteria door, sending me sprawling face first on the sidewalk. The person I'd run into regained their balance with ease, yanked me to my feet by the forearm, and surveyed me with a mildly disdainful expression.**

** "You'd do well to watch where you're going," Rupert advised coldly. He turned on his arrogant heel and went into the cafeteria – apparently, he'd picked up the habit of not holding doors from his girlfriend.**

** I slipped in after him, watching his scarlet coat swish behind him as he walked. His silver hair nicely grazed his collar; as he'd helped – well, **_**forced**_** – me up, our stares met, just so briefly, and his golden eyes made my heart skip a beat. **_**What is with you? **_** I asked fiercely. **_**He's a stuck-up snob with a girlfriend to match, and you shouldn't care about him one inch.**_

_** So why do you? **_**Equinas interrupted my train of thought quite rudely.**

_**I don't.**_

_** Sure you don't. Of course not. Because it never occurred to you that having a crush is natural for a teenage girl.**_

_** I don't have a crush.**_

_** Riiiiight. **_

_** Just shut your face. **_**I had a feeling I'd be saying that a lot to Equinas nowadays.**

** Much to my relief, Todd waved eagerly from last night's corner table, his mouth stuffed full of what looked like Belgian waffles. I smiled, hurrying to grab a tray, fill it with food, and join my best friend as his table.**

** "Hey, Jeni," he greeted me. He scrutinized me with narrowed eyes, reaching out a finger and brushing my bangs aside. "What happened to your forehead, Jen? It's all red and purple and scraped."**

** "I fell."**

** "Where?"**

** "Outside the cafeteria." **_**Please, no more questions.**_

** "You okay?"**

** "Yeah." **_**Just say it. **_**"Rupert helped me up."**

** "As in… my roommate. The British snob."**

** I laughed. "The very one."**

** Todd sat back, speechless. He clutched his chest. "So he **_**does **_**have a heart," he crooned.**

** I giggled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."**

** "Rupert dislikers club forever?"**

** "Rupert dislikers club forever," I confirmed. We clinked our glasses of orange juice together and drank them down, laughing loud enough for echoes to bounce around the room. Our snickers just escalated as Leah glanced over, giving us a world-class eye roll and whispering something to Rupert. She giggled; the silver-haired boy didn't return it. His eyes met mine again. He turned to Leah, gave her a half-smile, and said something in response, but his eyes were locked on mine and I was captivated, unable to look away.**

** "We should totally recruit more members," Todd was saying, "We just have to make the fangirls don't see, 'cause they might murder us…"**

** I'd stopped listening long ago. Rupert – and Rupert alone – had my undivided attention.**

** "Earth to Jennifer!" Todd had taken to clapping in front of my face. I broke my gaze from Rupert and forced myself to meet Todd's eyes. "Do you think Pauleen would want to join?" he asked. **

** "Definitely, I answered, stuffing my face with syrupy waffle before he could fire off another question.**

** I plowed through my breakfast. As I finished my last bite, Todd helpfully announced "It's five til" and the two of us rushed out, heading for Fossil Battle Skill and Technique class in the gymnasium.**

** "Is Fossil Battling some kind of gym class?" I asked as we power-walked along the path, backpacks weighing us down.**

** "Yep!"**

** We barged into the gym at one after eight, lined up with the kids along the wall, and, to my relief, dumped our unneeded backpacks in the corner.**

** The coach – Coach Warren – was barking instructions. "I have assigned each of you a partner!" he bellowed. "You will Fossil Battle together, and the winner moves up in our mini ten person tournament. Overall champ…" we all waited. "Get's a clear on homework tonight. **_**You got all that?**_**"**

** "We got it!" we shouted back. He rattled off five pairs. "Jennifer, you'll be battling Melissa! Todd, you'll be facing Ally! Rupert, you'll be facing Alex! Leah, you'll be facing Heather! Pauleen, you're against Sarah!" he paused for breath. "Jennifer and Melissa! You're up first!"**

** He pointed to the giant mat in the center of the gym floor, with glowing, designated slots for the dinosaurs to stand in their AZ/SZ positions. He directed us to the left and right side.**

** Melissa looked like a sweet girl; her glossy auburn hair was loose around her shoulders, her face was nicely heart-shaped, and reddish freckles were splashed across her pale nose and cheeks. But the fire of battle was in her eyes – she wanted to win.**

** Unfortunately for her, so did I.**

** "Choose your vivosaurs!" Coach Warren boomed. In one swift, easy movement, I retrieved my medals from my pocket and pitched them at the field, calling "Equinas! Tricera! Tophis!" as I went.**

** Apparently my vivosaurs were in the mood for dramatic entrances – each medal ignited in a blaze of respectively colored light, Equinas and Tricera erupting in pillars of cobalt and Tophis uncoiling from a blinding flash of neutral white. They roared at Melissa's team – a level twelve Menchi and Nychus.**

_**Fire types, **_**my team cheered in my mind. **_**Type advantage, plus we're eight levels ahead. Piece of cake.**_

__**We got the first turn – not surprising. Equinas speed was top-class. "Equinas," I called, "Equinas X on Menchi!" The orange sauropod, positioned in the SZ, was in perfect range, and Equinas held the extreme elemental advantage. My white, horselike vivosaur lashed Saichan twice with his tail, depleting its LP by half. I stood back and waved to Melissa to signal the end of my turn; I was stockpiling FP for a vicious attack later. She'd never see it coming.**

** Melissa commanded Menchi in a low-FP on Equinas, who leaped gracefully aside and took no damage. We bashed Menchi with running smash by Tricera, shrinking him down to red-rimmed medal with a triumphant roar. **_**Wait, **_**I told Equinas, soothing the restless vivosaur. **_**Next time, we'll take out Nychus. **_

__**Melissa attacked with Nychus Claw, but it wasn't even enough to graze Tophis's LP and we were set for a devastating last attack.**

** "Equinas Punish!" I called, and Equinas reared back, stabbed the air with his horn, and slammed back to earth, unleashing steely blue light over Melissa's last vivosaur in a perfect one-hit knockout.**

** "Jennifer wins!" Coach Warren announced. I grinned as my vivosaurs shrank back into medals and I tucked them into my pocket, returning to the lineup. Almost the entire class was staring at me – except Todd, who saw nothing out of ordinary with my victory – stunned.**

** The new girl was more than she appeared to be.**

** The battle after Melissa and I's was Todd versus Ally, a petite blond boasting an impressive variety of earth types. Todd managed to take her out – but not before his last vivosaur, a Stego, was almost struck down by a devastating Raja Fang. **

** Then Rupert was against Alex, Todd's friend from Vivosaur Island. **

** And I had to say – it was the shortest Fossil Battle I'd ever seen. In history. **

** Rupert got the first turn, not surprisingly. He had so much FP that he just used one skill – Aqua Cannon, a devastating group skill. It took out every one of Alex's vivosaurs in one hit. The silver-haired boy had walked off the mat nonchalantly, but he didn't gloat, there was just an aura of quiet pride around him. It surprised me.**

** Even more impressive was Leah. Her team of air-types – led by a level 20 Coatlus – was brilliant, matching her opponent, Heather, blow for blow until she'd wasted away all the other girl's LP. Her vivosaurs were confident; she was confident. They were an unstoppable team.**

** Pauleen faced off with Sarah – another swift battle. The pink-haired girl carried out an easy win, dealing crushing attacks and dodging Sarah's every (read: poorly planned) move. **

** That left five advancers. Me. Todd. Rupert. Leah. Pauleen. **

__**Coach Warren yelled more directions. "Jennifer versus Todd! Pauleen versus Rupert! Leah, stand aside."**

** Todd and I crossed to the mat, my friend unleashing his Stego onto the field and me releasing my mostly-water team into their places. Equinas, Tricera, and Tophis looked back at me uneasily. They saw Todd as a friend; an ally. Why were we meeting him in battle?**

** "It's just for fun," I whispered to them. They relaxed slightly, but I could tell they were on their toes.**

** First attack belonged to us. I dealt a fierce Equinas X to Stego, but the damage wasn't high – a water time on an air type left me at an extreme disadvantage. **_**Stupid, **_**I criticized myself. **_**Should've used Tophis. Neutral is better than a disadvantage. **_

__**Todd returned the blow, slashing Tricera with a flick of his tail. My vivosaur recoiled, life bar plummeting.**

** "Tophis, Cobra Twist on Stego," I murmured, sending my diamond in the rough after the air type. The snake slithered up, locking around Stego's neck like a vise and crushing tightly, the giant herbivore struggling to shake him off. As Tophis uncoiled, Stego dropped to the floor asleep.**

** "Beautifully done."**

** I heard a soft whisper – something I wasn't supposed to hear – from the sidelines, and I looked to the side to see Rupert murmuring in Leah's ear. **_**He, **_**of all people, was complimenting me?**

_**No, he was complimenting me, **_**Tophis hissed in my mind. **_**Focus, Jen! Keep focused!**_

** Stego's life bar emptied halfway and I grinned at Tophis, proud of my vivosaur. Stego slept through the next turn – lucky for us – and I was able to attack with Equinas Punish for the win.**

** We stepped off the mat, Todd and I hugging to congratulate one another, and sat to watch Pauleen and Rupert fight it out. **

** "Our roommates against each other," I commented to Todd. "What're the odds?"**

** He grinned. "Not very high."**

** We watched as Pauleen, impressively, grabbed the first attack. She attacked one of Rupert's Mapos with an air type, dealing quite a bit of damage, but not enough – his Mapo King returned with a vicious Royal Splash, taking out her vivosaur in an instant. I cheered until my lungs hurt for my roommate – but it wasn't enough. Rupert crushed her team within minutes and walked victorious from the mat.**

** I hugged Pauleen. "That was great!"**

** She gave me a wavery half-smile. "Thanks." But tears were pricking her eyes. I guessed she hadn't been beaten that badly before.**

** So Rupert and I had come through, leaving us with Leah. **

** "Jennifer will fossil battle with Rupert," he proclaimed, "and the winner will battle Leah."**

** Wow. Would it be girlfriend versus boyfriend or roommate versus roommate? Neither sounded too good to me.**

** I gulped, pulled out my medals, and stepped onto the mat. **

**RUPERT's POV**

**I had to admit – I was surprised Leah's "unintelligent roommate" had made it this far. **_**But you can beat her, easy, **_**I thought. I'd defeated worse opponents with ease. What made Jennifer any different?**

**I had opened my mouth to call to Mapo before I realized that Jennifer had snagged the first attack – easily, and by far. It made sense – Equinas, her main vivosaur, had the highest speed of any vivo you could find.**

"**Equinas X!" she commanded. Her vivosaur lunged forward, slashed Mapo with two strokes of its tail, and leapt back, smoothly avoiding the auto-counter. I checked Mapo's life bar anxiously. A quarter of the way down. **_**Who **_**is **_**this girl?**_

**I followed up with Conqueror Fang; Tophis recoiled from the attack but managed to deflect any serious damage. I could barely scathe his LP. I launched a repeat of the same attack with my other Mapo, still targeting Jennifer's AZ snake. Same effect. **

**I gestured to end my turn, and Jennifer nodded, sending Equinas forward for a devastating Equinas Dos that nearly took out my first Mapo. Tophis nipped Mapo King with Snake Bite for damage of about 120. My vivosaurs spoke in my mind. **_**They're going to win, **_**Mapo murmured. **_**You know they're going to win.**_

_**They're not, **_**I answered, fiercely, ordering Mapo King to attack with Royal Splash on Tophis. My black-and-violet vivosaur bounded forward, slamming and stomping, leaving the snake lying critically hit on the mat. He peeled himself free, regained his composure, and hissed at us. Jennifer sent him forward for Cobra Twist on Mapo King.**

_**Oh, no, **_**I thought, remembered how difficult the effects of the attack were to recover from. Tophis coiled its way around Mapo King's neck, squeezing, constricting, points seeping from the bigger vivosaur's life bar until he sank to the mat, life-sapped and asleep.**

**Tophis darted triumphantly back to his place; Mapo King, asleep, was unable to counter.**

**When, ten minutes later, Jennifer swept my last Mapo with Equinas Punish for the win, I was, to my great dismay, not surprised.**

_**She's a fantastic fighter, **_**Mapo King whispered, with murmurs of agreement from my pair of Mapos. **_**Beautiful technique.**_

**I watched Jennifer leave the matt, her vivosaurs, shrunken down, trailing behind her for a quick breather before the battle with…**

_**Oh, goodness, **_**I thought. **_**Leah.**_

**LEAH's POV**

**I sent my vivosaurs onto the mat and went to Rupert.**

**He opened his mouth to speak, "She was…"**

**I raised a hand. "Stop."**

"**But-"**

**I slapped him, hard. "You lost to a **_**newbie,**_**" I spat. "A stupid, inexperienced newbie. What's your excuse for **_**that?**_** The sun was in your eyes?"**

"**No," he growled. "She was just **_**good.**_**"**

"**So now **_**she's **_**perfect, huh?" my teeth were clenched. "I think you **_**like **_**her!"**

"**As if," he retorted. "I think I'm **_**allowed **_**to lose. When you walk off that mat a loser, you're going to see what I mean by **_**she's good.**_**"  
**

"**I'm not ever going to see that."**

**He glared at me, his eyes frigid.**

**I beamed at him, walking to the mat and tossing my last words over my shoulder. "Because I," I said sweetly, "**_**Never. Lose."**_

**JENNIFER's POV**

**I struggled not to tremble as Leah let three air-type vivosaurs onto the field – Coatlus, Aeros, and V-Ripper, all of them battle-hungry, all of them glowering at me and my own team with undisguised hatred. I felt a swell of pride for Equinas, Tricera, and Tophis – they didn't even flinch under the hostile stares of Leah's trio.**

**I got first turn, much to my roommate's dismay.**

"**Equinas X on Aeros," I whispered. My vivosaurs glanced back at me, unable to hear my commands. "**_**Equinas X on Aeros!" **_**I shouted. He leaped forward and attacked with the very familiar move, dealing little damage to the feathery air-type. **

**I waved to give Leah her turn and held my breath. **

"**Diving thrust on Equinas!" she cried to her Coatlus. The air-vivosaur soared up, wings extended magnificently, eyes glinting, markings flashing, beak parted in a blood-chilling screech. Then it dove – the same beak directed at my favorite vivosaur like a sword.**

**Visions came flashing back. The same vivosaur; a woman that looked just like me, her scream of terror as the scissoring beak aimed for her chest… the shrieks of pain as she fell… My ceaseless tears pouring over her… The Coatlus's wail as I pitched my Tophis medal at it, my then-inexperienced snake clamping onto its wing, dragging it down… Equinas forcing me to turn away as Tricera bounded forward to help Tophis… The air-vivosaur's screams as my own team destroyed it…**

**I fell to my knees and gasped for air, squeezing my eyes shut. "No," I whispered. "No…"**

_**Jennifer!**_** I heard Equinas shout my name in my mind. **_**Jennifer, I'm fine! Look!**_

**Hands shaking, I forced myself to look up. Equinas **_**was **_**fine. He'd gracefully dodged the attack, and Coatlus's beak had a spreading bruise across the tip where he'd connected – with the ground. Leah was fuming – but she caught my eye and gave me a wicked grin. She knew it. She didn't know why I was afraid, why I'd collapsed, she just knew it happened – and she planned to exploit my weakness in every way possible.**

_**Be strong, **_**Equinas said softly.**

_**I'll try.**_

**I sent Tophis in for a Snake Bite on Aeros. My snake lunged, locking his jaws around the air-vivosaur's throat. Aeros howled in pain and tried to shake him off, but Tophis was fueled by protectiveness, and clung on like a burr until Aeros collapsed and shrank pitifully back into a medal. Tophis returned to his place; his eyes aglow with pride.**

**Leah's eyes burned into me. I offered her the next turn, almost leaping for joy when Equinas dodged a Coatlus Wing Cutter with graceful expertise.**

**It all boiled down to Equinas and Tophis – Tricera, though he'd clung valiantly to life long enough to use Parting Blow to defeat V-Ripper, had been knocked out – versus Coatlus.**

"**Finish it," Leah muttered. Coatlus ascended, scanned my vivosaurs, and dove. But it wasn't at Equinas. It wasn't at Tophis.**

**It was at me.**

**I stood, paralyzed, as the pterosaur's razor beak aimed for my chest. It flew, speed dazzling, in a fluid, downward swoop. **

**Coatlus's beady eyes locked on mine. His beak glinted.**

**I opened my mouth in a soundless scream as I toppled backward. I stared, my vision hazy, as Equinas lunged to intercept, slashing across Coatlus's belly with his horn and bringing the pterosaur crashing down to our victory.**

**Arms caught me from behind and dragged me off the mat; voices shrieked and blurred in my mind; the coach and somebody else was yelling at Leah, who calmly retrieved her defeated vivosaur medals like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.**

"**Rupert, is she conscious?"**

**The person who'd caught me looked into my face. I was wheezing to the point of hyperventilation; I felt my heartbeat thunder off the charts as my near miss replayed, over and over, in awful slow motion in my mind. Equinas's quick reflexes were the only thing that saved my life.**

"**Jennifer, can you hear me?"**

"**Rupert?" I whispered, startled by his presence.**

"**She's conscious," he yelled to Coach Warren, who sprinted over, shoving Rupert away to give him space. I watched as the silver-haired boy stormed in a rage over to Leah, who stood casually, rubbing the Coatlus medal between her fingers like she had been when I first laid eyes on her. **

**Coach Warren felt my pulse, fingers pressed to my wrist. His face paled. He shouted something unintelligible, but I wasn't there to decipher it – letting out a slow, shuddering breath, I surrendered to the rising tide of darkness.**

**So that's chapter two! PLEASE read and review, I really need help on this one since it's my first story so far and I want to know what people think of my (however pathetic) style. Just be honest, tell me everything, and CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON BELOW PLEASE! :)**

**Jennifer: Am I going to wake up! OMG!**

**Me: *mysterious expression* Let's wait for chapter three and see…**

**Jennifer: Just tell me.**

**Me: No. Just *cough* keep reading.**

**Just a quick warning, chapter three is going to be very SHORT compared to my other chapters, but I certainly hope you're happy with it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finished**

**RUPERT's POV**

"**How could you do that?"**

**Leah and I had gone outside to the Vivo Courtyard. Brisk evening air blew gently through her long raven hair, and her eyes were cool, emotionless, as she kept rubbing a medal between her fingers. Her nails, polished indigo, scraped over the surface.**

**The rest of classes had been cancelled. Jennifer was unconscious in the infirmary – there were murmurs of 'coma' breezing around campus – and on her behalf, and that of her classmates, school for the day was eliminated – no one would be able to focus.**

**Only Coach Warren and Todd – playing the best friend card – could get into the infirmary.**

"**Do what?" Leah chirped, nonchalant.**

"**You could've killed her."**

**She scoffed. "As if. If Coatlus had killed her, if would've been her own fault, for being her stupid self and not getting out of the way." She snickered. "I **_**told **_**you she was stupid."**

**I didn't think so. In fact, I knew she wasn't – something, something awful, had come back to her in that moment, just like it had when Coatlus attacked Equinas. Something that paralyzed her. Something she was completely, utterly afraid of.**

"**She's not," I said firmly. I could hardly believe I'd spoken aloud – **_**Should've just kept your mouth shut, **_**I yelled at myself. **_**Just agree with her! **_**Then Mapo corrected me. **_**Say what you think.**_

**Leah whirled around. "What did you say?"**

**I swallowed, summed up my courage, and repeated myself – "She's. Not."**

"**You're so…" she tramped up to me, eyes blazing and narrowed. I half expected flames to spurt from her nose, like a dragon.**

"**Right?" I suggested.**

**She raised a hand to slap me; I ignored it. "She's more than you think she is," I whispered. "I just know it."**

"**Then why don't you just run to the infirmary and beg forgiveness at her bedside?" she sneered. "Seems you're pretty found of little **_**Jennifer.**_**"**

**I didn't mean it entirely, but I needed an insult to sting her. "More so than you."**

**She opened her mouth, closed it, and let her jaw flop open again, looking very much like a fish.**

"**I'm going to the infirmary," I declared. "And before I go…" Ireached into my pocket and withdrew a small locket, shaped like a vivosaur medal – a green-rimmed Coatlus medal. I popped it open, peeled away a photo – Leah, standing in all her proud and arrogant glory before her victorious team – and tossed it in her direction. The Coatlus on the medal shimmered into nonexistence, leaving it blank.**

**I put my face close to hers and spoke softly by her ear. "Keep it," I whispered. "We're **_**finished.**_**"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lateness of the update! I got a little sidetracked, got hit by a little writer's block, and managed to finish writing this up so nobody gets TOO impatient. :) I really hope you guys like this chapter; I liked it, personally. Warning, though – it's kind of sad in a certain part, no spoiler alerts, READ IT! And when you're done PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE? Your reviews make me update faster – I promise.**

**Special thanks to anonymous reviewer Clay, who pointed out an error in the way I wrote something, which I corrected, I hope, to your standards. I am going to upload the revised document now; if the fix doesn't appear right away give it some time.**

**So, without further ado, Great Debut Chapter Four: Not Anymore!**

Chapter 4: Not Anymore

JENNIFER's POV

I woke up in the infirmary.

My eyes flickered lightly open, just so gently, and I almost jumped to find Todd standing over me, his rich blue eyes brightening with relief as I awakened.

"Sorry, Jeni," he said sheepishly, stepping back at my start. He shuffled his feet and stared guiltily at the floor. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine," I interrupted, smiling to reassure him. "What hap-"

Then I answered my own question.  
Everything happened.

Leah.

The Coatlus.

Flashbacks.

Fainting.

And through all the hazy memories, Rupert's face – golden eyes staring concernedly into mine, his arms outstretched to steady me. The protests he'd spluttered when Coach Warren pushed him away. The way he'd run in a fury to Leah – _Leah, _his _girlfriend _– shouting and seething in my pathetic defense. But overriding the boy who'd helped me was the British snob, with his forearm-yanking and whispers in the lunchroom, with his ignorant fangirls and offhand victories.

That's the boy I remembered; not… not the one who stood up for me.

It was all too much. Too much at once. I slid out from under the sheets, touching my feet – still clad in flats – to the floor. I was dressed as I had for class this morning. I smoothed my hair with my fingers and took a deep breath.

"I'm going outside," I murmured. "I just need… need to clear my head."

"Of course." Todd wrapped me in a gentle, delicate hug like I would break.

"I'm fine," I said instinctively.

"I know," he answered softly. "You're Jennifer, my best friend, most amazing fighter ever to grace CIA's halls. I'd be worried if you _admitted-" _he emphasized the word, and I opened my mouth in protest, "That you weren't okay."

"I'm totally fine," I insisted. "But thank you, Todd."

"Anytime." He gave me a look. "But we _are _going to talk about this later. You can't hide forever, Jeni."

His words struck me like a punch to the gut, and I swallowed. "I know," I whispered. "I promise I'll tell you." He opened his mouth to say something and I cut him off. "Just not now."

He nodded silently, knowing what I meant. He eased the door open, holding it as I went through; but as I emerged into the evening coolness, I felt his turquoise eyes burning into my back, unwavering.

"Look away," I said, barely audible enough for me to hear. I didn't intend for my words to reach him, but as if he'd heard, he let the door drift closed, dropped into the visitor's chair, and buried his face in his hands.

I set out into the Vivo Courtyard. The grass was thick and lush beneath my shoes; a sweet breeze wreathed around me, whispered through my hair, embraced me in a way so real I almost believed it human.

A bird – an owl – screeched overhead, its unearthly cry so closely resembling the awful scream of a Coatlus… my vision swirled like a kaleidoscope and I fell forward, almost face-planting in the thick, lovely grass.

But somebody caught me.

One hand on my shoulder. One hand on my arm. They carefully nudged me back onto my feet; they held my arms as I swayed and guided me gently to a stone bench, sitting wordlessly beside me, their hands awkwardly falling into their lap. _Todd_, I thought. _Coming to try and force me to tell him what happened. He's going to be disappointed._

Without lifting my head, I spoke. "I told you I didn't want to talk ab-"

"Jennifer."

The voice that cut me off was not Todd's. It was different – sophisticated, polite, effortlessly suave. It was simple and commanding; a voice I'd heard before, but not many times. The tone it held now was unfamiliar – gentle. Startlingly, beautifully gentle.

I looked up into the face of Rupert.

RUPERT's POV

Her eyes were beautiful.

I know, not the first thing that should come into your mind when you come to apologize for your girlfriend – _ex-_girlfriend – and yes, you, for being complete, utter jerks to somebody. But when she lifted her head and looked startled into my face, I saw the rich glimmer of her dark brown irises, and my heartbeat took off and out the window.

"Rupert."

Her tone was – well, less than friendly. I should've expected that, but it didn't stop the wave of disappointment that crashed like a tsunami over my head.

_What did you think would happen? _I scolded myself. _For her to break down and cry "Oh, I forgive you for everything?_"

For some stupid reason I said her name again. "Jennifer." _Stupid, stupid, _I thought, very much on the verge of slapping myself. "…are you okay?" I tacked on to the end of the sentence. There. Now it sounded like I actually had a brain in my head – a fact that was still up for debate.

She breathed deeply; exhaled. Didn't answer. I was about to repeat my question – maybe she hadn't heard me –when she snapped "Yes. No!" and huddled into a ball, drawing up her knees to hide her face.

For reasons I have yet to decide on today, I reached over and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, which heaved as she began to sob. "Jen…" I barely noticed I'd called her by a nickname. "What happened back there?"

"Everything," she rasped. "Everything bad I ever imagined happening."

"Like what?" I probed, gently. She didn't answer me. I peeked over her hands and saw her chocolate eyes were squeezed tightly shut; her breaths were coming quick and shallow. I pressed two fingers to a wrist and realized her pulse was running like a racehorse. She was asleep – no, not asleep, not quite. But close enough.

"Jennifer." I shook her shoulder. Then a voice – an unfamiliar one – barged into my head.

_Stop. Don't press._

With difficulty, I placed the voice – Jennifer's main vivosaur, not Omias but… Equinas. That was it.

_ She's suffering, _I replied silently, frustrated and somewhat confused about how another fighter's vivosaurs were getting inside _my _head.

_And you care?_

The tone was angry. Bitter. _Tophis._

_Not exactly polite, are you? _I retorted.

Equinas, ignoring me, rushed onward into his explanation. _I'm going to let you see what she's seeing._

Before I could speak, protest, or more rationally, run, I felt a sudden click, a spark, like a link had been forged between Jennifer's thoughts and mine. Equinas murmured to me – _be strong for her _– and then I tumbled into a world that most certainly was not my own.

I was hiding behind a tree. In my sights was a beautiful forest clearing; the sky iridescent blue above my head, and sunlight filtered through the green, whispering summer leaves, washing the earth and grass in magnificent gold. _Lovely, _I thought. _If this is what she's seeing, then what's wrong with…_

_ Wait, _Equinas said. Sad. Flat.

Then two people strolled, laughing into the clearing. One was a grown woman; blond hair, almost dark enough to be golden brown, cascaded down her back. Her hazel eyes were bright and boisterous; her nose and cheeks were dusted with freckles, giving her mature, model-worthy face a young and playful look.

The girl, clasping the woman's hand, was practically a carbon copy of her mother – she just looked kind, innocent, the kind of kid that couldn't swat a fly without bursting into tears. She looked to be about six or seven.

The mother said something in the girl's ear, and she broke into a vibrant smile – a smile, I realized with a jolt, that I knew. Yes! Her hair had darkened, the older she got, and her eyes had not yet lightened to her mother's mesmerizing hazel, but there was no doubt about it – the girl was a younger version of Jennifer.

"Butterfly," the girl chirped, her voice sweet and musical as a songbird. She was pointing up at the cobalt sky. Her mother gestured to a patch of wildflowers, where a swallowtail, black-laced wings shining saffron yellow, was indeed dancing among the stems.

"No," Jen whined stubbornly. "Butterfly!"

She stood on her tiptoes – adding a quarter inch to her less-than-formidable height – and pointed a determined finger towards the clouds.

"Sweetie," her mother said with a laugh, "There's no…"

Then she caught sight of something. At the same moment I did.

A winged shadow – enormous, most certainly not a butterfly – fell across the open grass, and Jennifer's mother suddenly began shoving her daughter, trying to force her away from the clearing and into the cover of the trees, but the little girl was having none of it.

"Butterfly!" she announced – just as the shadow's owner, a rogue Coatlus with cold, beady eyes, locked its glare onto the mother and daughter.

"_Jennifer!_" shrilled the girl's beyond-panicked parent. "_Get back!_"

The woman backed into the bushes, beckoning frantically in hopes the girl would follow.

She didn't.

The Coatlus dove.

Everything happened in an instant – a split second, but moment frozen in time. A moment where all the tables turned and everything was changed forever.

Images flashed in my vision.

Jennifer, standing bravely in the face of certain death.

Her mother leaping forward to protect her.

And the Coatlus, its sword-like beak entering the woman's chest.

Time sped up again. The girl's mother fell aside, the Coatlus breaking away with blood on his nose and diving for Jennifer. She whirled to face it, crying out – not in pain, or fear, but in fury – and the Coatlus' devastating claw dragged a vicious trail down the right side of her face, tearing skin and making the girl shriek in agony as blood gushed down her cheek. She snatched something from her pocket – a medal, I realized – and hurled it blindly at the Coatlus. A much younger, much less experienced Tophis broke free of containment in time for him to bury his fangs in the Coatlus' wing, dragging him down, Tricera lunging for the descending pair with horns aimed to impale the flailing air-type. Equinas, full-sized now, turned a sobbing Jennifer from the scene with his tail as her team killed the vivosaur that had killed her mother.

When the Coatlus had disappeared – not even a medal in his place – Equinas nosed Jennifer's mother, lying limp across the ground.

"She's dead." Equinas' call to Tricera and Tophis was spoken in a blatant monotone; but I felt the anger, the fury, the rage that boiled just beneath the surface of the vivosaur's voice. "Jewel is dead."

The three bowed their heads at the slain woman's side as Jennifer collapsed beside her – a broken, crimson jewel. A ruby. A garnet. Something beautiful – but something blood-filled. Her very name.

"Mommy!" Jennifer cried, her tears dappling Jewel's bloodstained sundress as what remained of the woman's life bled onto the grass. She laid beside her mother and wept. "Come back, Mommy! Come back it!" she hugged the motionless form. "_Don't leave me!"_

"Don't leave me!

Jennifer snapped awake, and so did I, as she wailed those last three words to the mother she'd watched die… _How many times? _I thought, anger thrumming in my heart. Ten? Fifty? _A hundred?_

More than once was too big a burden for anyone to bear. Even I was shaking; never had I seen anyone die, let alone like that… Let alone watch somebody lose somebody they loved, somebody that loved them, and be left completely, entirely alone.

"I'm so sorry, Jennifer," I whispered, expecting her to be crying. Suddenly, I remembered something, and reached out, swiftly brushing the hair back from the shadowed right side of the girl's face.

And there it was.

A scar, the Coatlus' claw mark trailing its way from to the right of her eye down to her jaw, where it almost traced onto her throat. The scar was nothing awful – just a pale, jagged streak. But it still made my heart – and my stomach – contract.

"Stop!" she yelled, swatting my hand away and swiping her hair back into place, concealing the healed wound. She shook off the other hand- still resting on her shoulder – and glowered at me.

I'm sorry…" I said quietly. "You're still…"

I blinked at what I was about to say. _Beautiful. _You're still _beautiful._

"…alive," I finished lamely.

"Of course I am," she spat. "Did you honestly think I'd _die _from my faint?"

"What…" Then I realized. She didn't know I'd been there, didn't know I'd experienced the death of her mother – and the near death of _her._

"Sorry," I muttered.

_Keep quiet about it, _murmured Equinas. _She doesn't know, and she shouldn't know. She'll feel betrayed, exposed – by all of us. Don't say a word._

_ I won't, _I promised. _Not unless she does._

"Well?" that "she" demanded. "What do you want?"

I had a really bad feeling Jennifer and I's conversation was about to go south.

Antarctica south.

JENNIFER's POV (She's back – for a few sentences!)

Rupert.

The boy's name sent conflicting sparks off in my brain; in my heart.

Happiness. Fear. Resentment. And something else – something that just my heart was thinking.

"What do you want?" I demanded again. Harsh. Vicious.

"Uh… um…" the smooth-talker certainly had a way with words tonight.

I scowled – either he had a reason I didn't want to hear, he didn't have one at all, or he'd been sent to finish what Leah started.

I scooted away from him. I wanted to trust the golden-eyed boy – wanted to trust him so much it hurt – but I couldn't.

"Where's _Leah _on this fine night?" I snarled, surprised I had the energy, patience, or wit to come up with a comeback at all.

I heard his sharp intake of breath. He drew something from his pocket – a blank vivosaur medal – and chafed it gently between his fingers before his fist closed with an almost violent intensity, shoving it back into his coat with an angry sigh.

"In her – your – room," he answered evenly.

"Surprised you're not with her out here," I growled. "After all, who cares about me? A _stupid newbie _with _stupid vivosaurs _and a _stupid life._"

RUPERT's POV (Now HE's back!)

I flinched. Had she heard what I'd said, or was she bashing herself? I decided to ignore her second comment and reply to the first.

"Yeah, well," I said slowly, "Leah and I aren't together anymore."

Her eyes flashed to me, filled with shock, relief and… was that a twinge of _hope?_

Without meaning to, I stared into her deep amber gaze, noticing for the first time the flecks of pale gold and green in the irises; seeing with surprise the paler highlights in her rich brunette mane, traces of her one-hundred-percent blond childhood hair. The freckles hadn't gone anywhere in eight years; in fact there were a few more, sprinkled over her features. Jennifer wasn't just pretty, she was _breathtaking – _talented, intelligent, and completely_ breathtaking._

Our eyes locked. Neither wanted to be the first to tear away; neither wanted to look. It felt so _wrong. _Leah and I's breakup was so fresh, so raw, that being captivated by someone _else_ made me feel like a traitor, like I had a secret. Nothing was wrong with what we were doing – which was basically nothing, I guess, but couldn't she feel the electricity in the air? Sense the flight of sparks?

"Oh." Her voice was plain. Just… _oh. _Her stare was disconnected, and I followed her eyes to a crumpled paper in the grass – the picture of Leah I'd torn from my locket and from my heart.

She picked it up, delicately.

"I think this is yours," she said, uncertain. I could see sadness return to her eyes.

I took it, looked at it once, closely, and then did the last thing both of us expected – I ripped it down the middle, shredding it until little, unidentifiable rags of paper fluttered to earth with the gentleness of moth wings and settled into the dirt again.

"Not anymore."

**Please review, review, review! Again, if you want faster updates, REVIEW! I hope to have the next chapter up veryveryvery soon, so keep tuned in!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everybody! I know, I know – it's been unacceptably long since I last updated, and I'm probably making a lot of you very, very frustrated with me. Rightfully so – It's been **_**three months **_**since I last posted. Some of that's because of business, some is because of writer's block, and some is from forgetfulness. So here you go – chapter five of Great Debut, **_**Return.**_**It's **_**super **_**long to make up for my three months of silence. Enjoy!**

**PS: **_**PLEASE **_**visit and read my story If Only: A Daughter of the Civil War's story! I need reviews before I can post more – find me under UnionKate!  
**

_**Chapter Five: Return**_

**JENNIFER's POV**

I stared in wonder as the last fragments of paper drifted to the ground. I could just make out minute details of the photo – a shred of Leah's flawlessly white grin; a bit of Coatlus's intricate beak; a piece of Aeros' feathery yellow mane. Rupert was gazing at them too – disbelief flitted in his golden eyes, but also a twinge of satisfaction. He still had the blank locket in his hand.

Jumbled sentences fought for dominance at the tip of my tongue, and I finally forced one into the cool air between us. "What did you do that for?"

His stare was eerily calm. "I told you. I broke up with her."

"Why?" My voice my steadily rising, in decibel and in heat. _Easy, _Equinas cautioned in my mind.

"Why?" he shot to his feet faster than I could blink. "She almost _killed _you."

If he could be angry, so could I. I leaped up from the bench as well, fists clenched. "_So?" _I demanded, adrenaline coursing through my veins like fire. "I'm the _new girl, _remember? The wimp. The coward. _Don't _interrupt me," I seethed as he opened his mouth to cut me off. "For all your girlfriend cares, I could be on my way to the morgue. What makes _you-" _I jabbed a finger accusingly at his chest, "-any different?"

"It may come as a surprise to you that we're not as heartless as you seem to think," he growled, tone glacial.

"And I just _love _surprises," I shot back. "But so far, you haven't shown me any."

"Fine." Eyes flashing, he spun on his heel and stalked away. "And if you have any difficulty making it the thirty feet to your dorm," he called over his shoulder, "I'm sure somebody will be out here before seven tomorrow."

"If anyone will need help getting back, it's y-" I stopped as the door to his dorm hall closed behind him with a soft _snick, _defeating the whole purpose of my retort. "Fine to you too," I grumbled, heading for Rosebriar, my own dorm hall. The sidewalk beneath my feet was slick with the first frost of autumn; I felt a pang of sympathy for the dead leaves lying cold and curled on the ground, their chances at survival stolen by an early ice. I heard the crunch of one beneath my shoes and winced. I hated the sound of crackling leaves – as if it wasn't enough for them to wither and die on the frigid ground, we stepped on them too, leaving nothing but little piles of leaf bits for the wind to sweep away. I make certain to avoid every leaf in my path until I stepped under the dark-shingled awning of Rosebriar, pushed past the frosted glass doors, and stepped into the pacifying warmth of the dorm hall, leaving the bitter coldness of the outside world behind.

**RUPERT's POV**

I stepped into the dorm room I shared with Todd, finally releasing a pent-up, angry huff as I tossed my coat onto the couch and threw myself down beside it. My roommate scrambled from the bathroom with a toothbrush poking from the corner of his mouth; minty white foam, scattered with glitter, frothed around his mouth, and his eyes were wide with mingled curiosity and embarrassment. I could help but laugh at his appearance.

"Me ight ack," he mumbled, running back to the sink. I mentally translated his sentence to 'be right back' and waited for him to reemerge, my anger already starting to cool off the more I distanced my thoughts from Jennifer.

Todd hurried back out – this time, to my disappointment, with the toothpaste mustache - and plopped onto the opposite couch, self-consciously rubbing a fingernail at the corner of his mouth. "What happened?" he asked, more clearly this time.

"Nothing important," I answered as nonchalantly as I could. Suddenly the empty locket in my pocket (**A/N: Hey, that rhymes!) **seemed heavier empty than it had full.

"Just had a disagreement with someone."

"Leah?" he tried.

Well, technically, that wasn't wrong. "Yeah."

"Did you break up with her because of what she did..." he swallowed and corrected himself. "...tried to do to Jennifer?"

Anger flared in my stomach, and I stifled a biting retort. It wasn't any of his business. "Yes," I answered as neutrally as I could.

He tipped his head at me. "Why?"

I started to snap 'Why do you think?' before I caught myself. "Jennifer is your best friend," I said slowly. "I wasn't going to watch my roommate's friend get impaled by a Coatlus, was I?"

He shifted. "To be honest, I wasn't sure."

I couldn't be getting this from _two _people in _one _night!

"Good to know," I spat. I headed for my bedroom, leaving Todd, his jaw hanging, in my wake.

"Goodness gracious!" exclaimed Pauleen as I stumbled into the dorm room, tired and shivering from cold - and fury. She caught me before I could faceplant in the carpet. Goosebumps prickled over my bare arms and my teeth chattered.

My roomie draped an arm over my shoulder, guided me to the sofa, and instructed I sit. "Don't move," she ordered, marching into her room and returning with a thick purple blanket. "Here," she said gently.

I gratefully wrapped the dark lavender fleece around me, leaning back against the pillows.

"I'll get you something warm to drink," Pauleen offered. She rushed away before I could tell her it wasn't necessary.

I reluctantly freed one of my hands to grasp the TV remote. I directed it at the luxurious flatscreen and started to flick through the channels, lingering on each for a fraction of a second before surfing to the next.

Suddenly I clicked back a channel. I stared at the screen - a pair of fighters stood at opposite ends of an enormous arena, their vivosaurs freed onto the field, each looking determined and dead-set on victory. An announcer's voice boomed over them. "Welcome, Fighters, to the Platinum Fall Championship at Evergold Stadium!"

My breath caught in my throat - _Evergold Stadium!_ The largest, classiest, most elite fighter arena in the world. I squinted at the screen. A mark in the corner said this footage had been taken a week ago at seven pm, five days before I arrived at Cranial Isle.

"Please welcome our finalists to the arena!" the camera zoomed in on the girl at the far end of the arena. She had three classy vivosaurs on her team - a sleek white Omias, a glistening turquoise Tanstros, and a cocoa-brown Raja, all of them baring teeth or claws (or horns) at their currently obscured opponents. "Holly Westover!" The girl _looked _dangerous – her hair was raven black, sleek and shiny, cut straight across at her shoulders. Her face was porcelain-pale and perfect; she had high cheekbones and glossy pink lips. Her eyes were chips of cobalt ice.

The camera swept to the other end of the arena.

And I almost fell off the couch.

The boy was dressed as normal – boots, scarlet coat and all – and had freed a team of two Mapos and a Mapo King onto the floor. His silver hair still barely grazed his collar; his golden eyes were the coldest I'd seen them, and he tapped a foot impatiently, evidently bored in the current events. He scuffed the heel of one boot on the floor. "And the world's number one fighter, Rupert!"

I stared as the battle began. Rupert easily snagged the first attack and sent one of his Mapos after Tanstro; I watched in admiration as the gray vivosaur lunged and bit at Holly's Omias, draining away its LP with ease.

"Jen, I brought you some…" Pauleen, walking in with a pair of steaming thermoses, halted as she caught sight of the screen. Her jaw plummeted. "Oh my gosh, is that…"

"Rupert," I cut her off. "Shh!"

She sat down next me, muttered that I was 'hogging the blanket,' took what she wanted of it and handed me a blue thermos filled with hot apple cider. I nodded appreciation and sipped it as we watched Rupert take on Holly in the highest Platinum Championship.

I resisted applauding as Raja faded into a medal, leaving only Tanstros. All three of Rupert's vivosaurs stood firm on the floor, looking as bored and nonchalant as their partner. "Royal Splash!" commanded the boy with the golden eyes. The attack knocked Tanstros off its feet, shimmering as it shrank back into a medal.

"And Rupert emerges victorious! Will this guy ever lose!" gushed a reporter in a voiceover. The camera showed a couple thousand of his screaming fangirls before it swapped to a view of Rupert and Leah in an interview room. Rupert sat near the center of a plush beige couch, and Leah leaned against him, her head tipped onto his shoulder. They held hands and the falsest smiles I'd ever seen plastered on their faces.

The interviewer – a man with salt-and-pepper hair and a creased black suit – leaned forward from his own chair, a microphone close to his mouth as he waved to the audience. "Hello, fossil-fighting fans! I'm Jonathan Sanders and here I am with everyone's favorite fighter, Rupert!" he wisely waited for the ecstatic cheers to swell and die down before continuing. "And a special guest, his lovely girlfriend, Leah!"

Leah's smile was about as warm as a viper's. Her smooth ebony hair was curled into loose waves, and she wore a rich indigo dress cut off at the knees; she'd crossed her smooth, slender legs over one another and was sporting a pair of faux (or were they?) jewel-encrusted flats.

"So, Rupert," Jonathan enthused, "How does it feel the win the most coveted championship in the fossil-fighting world?"

"Too easy," said Rupert in that smooth, offhand manner of his. "I must say, I expected a better opponent."

"Oh, my, my!" A video feed of Holly appeared in the corner, her TV-illuminated face tight with barely contained rage. "That's not going to make Miss Westover very happy, is it?"

Rupert smiled thinly. "I don't say things to make people happy. I say things because they're true."

"Don't we all. Now, Leah, tell me. How does it feel to have a world-famous fighter for a boyfriend, hm?"

"It's nice to date somebody who can actually beat me in a fossil battle," she replied coolly, straightening her posture. "And to all you fans out there –" she leaned against Rupert again, winking. "Sorry, girls, but he's mine."

Jonathan laughed heartily. "What do you have to say about that, Rupert?"

"I would say she's mine as well," he answered jokingly, "But unfortunately I don't think I can. I'm hers, for sure, but I'm not quite sure I can say the same. Leah doesn't belong to anybody unless she wants to."

"Oh, I'm yours," Leah corrected. She stretched up to kiss his cheek, and a chorus of 'awws' rose from the crowd.

"All right, all right," Jonathan said, grinning. "Don't make us call your parents about PDAs, kids."

Rupert and Leah leaned back. "Then they'd have to call someone about your job," said Leah, looking mock-serious. But it wasn't really mock – I could see the spark of malice in her ice blue eyes.

"And we most certainly cannot have that." Jonathan was trying to play it off as funny, but his voice had a nervous note to it. "So, Rupert. I've heard rumors you're going to be attending Cranial Isle Academy this coming school year, are those true?"

"Most certainly," agreed Rupert. "Leah will be joining me."

"What do you think about that?"

Rupert shrugged, casually putting an arm around Leah's shoulders. "I suppose it isn't a bad idea," he offered, "So long as we can deadbolt the door and windows."

Leah laughed. "Can't have the fangirls breaking and entering."

"That girl could charm a snake," I muttered. "She and him are so stuck up."

"Remember, this was taken a week ago, Pauleen soothed, "Rupert seems to have warmed up since then."

I scoffed but said nothing. On screen, the footage of the interview continued.

"So, Rupert," said Jonathan Sanders, "Are there any opponents you're concerned about facing in the future?"

"None whatsoever," he answered easily. "I don't think my undefeated status will be hard to maintain."

"Well stated." Jonathan grinned at the camera. "On that note, folks, we're going to call it a night." he waved; Rupert and Leah mirrored him, painting on their smiles again. "Keep digging, keep reviving, and keep fighting, everyone!"

The screen cut to evening news, and I lifted the remote to turn it off.

"I can't believe it," I said softly. "I knew he was good, but not THAT good..."

Pauleen was staring at me in disbelief. "Jen, do you know what this means?" she demanded.

"No...?" I said, puzzled.

"Jennifer!" she squealed. "Rupert was undefeated when he came here! Think! What was the first battle he had here?"

"Skill and technique class."

"And who won that battle?"

My eyes stretched open to their limits. "OMIGOSH!" I cried, flinging myself at my roommate. "I'm the first person to ever beat him!"

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed again. She hopped off the couch and curtsied, which looked a bit odd in sweat pants and a t-shirt. "I bow to you, Jennifer Hawke, first fighter to defeat the legendarily arrogant Rupert, prettiest fighter in Rosebriar, and... Drumroll please..." she tapped a rolling beat on the coffee table. "My roommate! Sorry, no autographs today, come back later and maybe we'll see. No flash photography if you please… no, sorry, our lunch table's full already, yes I see there's open seats but it's taken up by all this amazingness here..."

At this point as I laughing hysterically, rolling on the couch giggling nonstop and forcing out between peals of laughter, "No need to curtsy," I managed, getting to my feet and curtsying myself. "I bow to YOU, Pauleen, my sidekick in amazingness and... Drumroll please..." I tapped the same rhythm on the coffee table, "My roommate!"

We grabbed each other in a hug and jumped up and down, screaming like six-year-olds. Pauleen was yelling "You beat Rupert!" at the same time I was screaming "I BEAT HIM!" and probably waking up every student on our floor.

We were laughing and shouting so loud that we didn't hear the lock turn, the door open, and the latch slide back into place.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything important?"

We spun around, our laughter dying away. Leah stood primly in front of the door, her butter leather messenger bag slung over her shoulder, looking perfect as always in a dark, gold-stitched skinny jeans and a cream-colored cashmere sweater, half-zipped over a ruffled blue tee. Her expression was stony and colder than an arctic frost.

"Not at all," Pauleen sang. "You know, all that happened is that my best friend -" she yanked me close in a lung-crushing hug, "Beat YOUR boyfriend when YOU couldn't. Not a big deal at all!"

If anything, Leah's eyes turned a few degrees colder. "If you're trying to prove a point," she said smoothly, "I'm not getting it."

"Where have you been?" I asked, suddenly curious. I was under the impression she'd only just gotten back.

She stared at me, her frost blue eyes boring into mine. "Headmistress Scarletta's office," she said curtly. "Discussing 'disciplinary action.'"

"What did you get?" Pauleen asked disinterestedly, feigning a yawn.

I leaned forward, eager to find out my tormentor's sentence.

"One day of no gym class," she said, bored. "Like I care."

Anger began to boil in the pit of my stomach. She almost killed me, and she gets to _cut class?_

Pauleen shot me a _we'll-discuss-this-later_ look. "Good for you," she said flatly, yawning again. "Looks like we'll see you in the morning."

The pink-haired girl dragged me into her bedroom and slammed the door behind us, flipping the lock. "I can't BELIEVE that girl!" I seethed. "She tries to kill me and she gets a _day off gym?_ I just keep seeing that Coatlus, over and over..."

I couldn't stop the thought before it came, and the vision blazed through my mind. A dull pain throbbed behind my eyes; my mother's paralyzing screams assaulted my eardrums, and I saw the blurry form of a Coatlus diving toward me, intricate beak centered for the kill...

My knees buckled, and I went down on the plush purple carpet. Pauleen caught me before my head could strike the ground.

"Jennifer!" she shouted in my ear. I felt the world starting to recede into a nightmare; a different landscape started to lapse into my own, a dark forest cut deep into the harsh mountainside.

"Jennifer!" Pauleen yelled. My eyelids flickered shut; the mountain woods were starting to solidify.

"JENNIFER!"

My eyes flew open as she slapped me. "What the...!" I cried as reality made a sudden comeback, shoving away the shadowed woods and replacing it with Pauleen's lavender-walled bedroom. My cheek stung and I touched it gingerly.

"Sorry," Pauleen panted, her expression sheepish. "I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't let you pass out on me." she rocked back on her heels as I sat up, groaning.

"What happened?" she asked. Her eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, rubbing my temples. "Flashback - or the start of one."

"You means this happens a lot?" she demanded.

"Not a lot," I reassured her. "Sometimes, though."

"What are they of?"

I squeezed my eyes tight against the tide of memories. The mountains... I'd relived my sister's death only once before, the night it happened. I was little then; I had no comprehension of what had happened, let alone the ability to make sense of it. Part of me resented Pauleen from taking what could've been a life-altering opportunity - but the other half, probably the more rational one, said that it was best I never saw it again.

I looked at her wistfully. "It's too hard to talk about," I said quietly, efficiently killing the conversation.

She nodded. "Well," she said brightly, trying to lighten the mood. "I don't think either of us can sleep. So I say let's pop in a movie, grab something to snack on and pull an illegal all-nighter, shall we?"

I grinned. "So we shall," I agreed.

We hurried to investigate her movie stash.

RUPERT's POV

I shoved my hands deep into my pockets as I headed for the cafeteria. The cobblestone sidewalk was iced with a delicate frost; I noticed with surprise that the leaves of the maples were already starting to turn, their iridescent green melting into crimson, orange, and cheerful saffron. Someone had set a few bales of straw on either side of the cafeteria doors, set with a few decorative squash and pumpkins. I smiled – someone had painted 'welcome' onto one of the pumpkins, and a larger specimen beside it read 'Enter – if you dare.' I thought absently of the date. October first. Not too far to Halloween – so that explained the decorations.

I missed a step as fingers laced through mine. I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye and scowled, freeing my hand and sliding it back into my pocket. "What do you want, Leah?" I asked coldly. "I believe I made it very clear that we're over."

"Crystal clear," she agreed perkily. "But we still have _your _company's image and _my _father's reputation to maintain, and to do so, FossilDig Inc. needs to have its celebrity couple."

"Forget it," I snapped.

She grasped my wrist, pulled it free, and gripped my hand tight enough to break every one of my fingers. "I don't remember saying it was optional."

"I don't remember asking."

She glowered at me, and I gladly returned the favor. "Your father," she said frigidly, "called me last night. Told me, and I quote-" she used her free hand to make air quotes, "'Keep up the image, sweetheart. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your reputation, would we? Pass it on.'"

I hardened my expression. "He may control everything else, but he doesn't control our emotions," I said sharply, trying to pull my hand away again.

She only tightened her grip, and I winced.

"I don't want to be the one reporting back to your father when the sales start going down," she hissed in my ear. "You can drop me _and _your future, or you can keep this up and everything will be fine." Her lips curled into a predatory smile. "Your choice."

I glared at her. "I'd rather lose my fame," I said slowly, "than live my life with someone like you."

She smirked, shaking her head. "And to think I ever thought you were intelligent," she said, her voice subzero.

"And to think I ever thought you were honest," I retorted.

She shrugged. "And that was your first mistake." She snorted. "One of many."

A growl of frustration built in my throat, and I forced it down. Students were starting to pass us; a few gave us peculiar looks, while some just blatantly ignored us. A handful of girls that obviously had not gotten over my public status stared at us wistfully as they went. "Fine," I spat. "To the world and to the press."

Again the villainous smile. "And when the cameras aren't watching…"

"We are nothing," I finished. "_Less _than nothing."

"Fair enough." She shook my hand. "Deal. Now let's go."

We headed into the lunchroom, hand in hand like usual. I fought to keep an expression of disgust off my face as the feel of her fingers twined with mine, cold and gripping like iron.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Wipe that kicked puppy look off your face," she hissed. "You look like your mother just showed up at the school."

"I wish she had," I muttered. "It's better than this."

"Very funny. Just do it."

I put on the most synthetic smile I had in my arsenal. She rolled her eyes; mouthing something that looked strangely like 'what an imbecile,' she pulled me to our usual lunch table and sat.

"Go get our breakfasts," she said easily. "I think I'll just wait here."

I forced a half-clever comeback between my teeth and stormed toward the food line, grabbing a pair of trays. I ordered our usuals at the counter and waited as the staff piled our plates.

I turned to take the food back to our table and almost dropped the trays.

Pauleen and Jennifer skipped into the lunchroom. The former looked like she'd had _way _too much sugar – there was a jubilant bounce to her stride, and her sea-green eyes were dancing with barely contained laughter. Her shorts – did she have any pants in her wardrobe at all? – were rumpled, like they hadn't been ironed, or hadn't been washed. Possibly both.

Jennifer had the same happy look to her, but was more tidy. A blinding smile warmed her face; her milk-chocolate hair tumbled in loose waves around her shoulders, and her eyes, the same rich brown, sparked and flickered with elation. She'd half-buttoned a gray windbreaker over her white tee; her smooth-ironed jeans were tucked into a pair of dark cocoa suede boots. The two roommates' laughter echoed in the domed ceiling of the cafeteria.

I managed to get to the table without spilling our breakfasts all over the floor and slammed them down, attracting surprised glances from around the room. I slid into my chair and sighed heavily.

"Looks like someone – or someone_s _– pulled an all-nighter," Leah said dryly.

I followed her gaze to Pauleen and Jennifer, who were now joking and giggling in the line as they waited for their food.

"What makes you think that?" I asked as neutrally as I could, spearing a bit of egg and making myself eat it.

"Nobody is that energetic without a heavy dose of sugar or caffeine," Leah said disdainfully. "Judging by their current state I'd say they've had quite a bit of both."

They _did _look a little too hyper. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," she said matter-of-factly.

I shot her a look and tentatively shifted my gaze to where Jennifer and Pauleen were now sitting. They'd attracted a menagerie of people, squabbling over seats at their table; several of the more popular girls stopped beside Jennifer, beaming their model-worthy smiles and flipping their manes of glossy blond hair. She politely smiled back. From my viewpoint I couldn't hear what they were saying; one of the best-known girls in the grade, Rachelle Richards, leaned on her chair and said something in a quiet whisper. I could only just make out the words – 'How's it going, fighter queen?'

Immediately the dark-haired girl's cheeks reddened. She directed her eyes at her food, and I saw her lips move in answer, but couldn't hear her response. I strained my ears.

"You're looking nice today," added one of Rachelle's followers in a silky smooth voice.

"Yeah," Rachelle said sweetly. Suddenly she grabbed Jennifer and wrenched her to her feet by the shoulder, twisting the joint back and around. Pain flashed in Jennifer's eyes, but she said nothing. "A little _too _good."

The brown-eyed girl experimentally shifted her arm, but Rachelle dug her French-manicured claws into Jen's skin, restricting the movement. "What do you think, Kelsey?" she asked a redhead beside her. "Too nice for us, right?"

Kelsey's smile was dangerously sweet. "Much too nice."

I tensed.

"So, Johanna…"

"Jennifer," she interrupted sharply. "It's common courtesy to know someone's name before you torment them. Which_ is _your goal, right? I couldn't really tell, since if you are, you're doing a pretty bad job of it."

I tried to pick my jaw up off the floor. Nobody –_nobody – _insulted Rachelle Richards like that and got away with it. I resisted the urge to stalk over and beat some sense into the girl – though I wasn't sure which one.

Rachelle met Jennifer's cool stare with a pair of glittering gray-green eyes. "Oh, Johanna," she sang. "You're even stupider than I thought."

I could only stare as the blond beauty's hand glanced Jennifer's freckled cheek. She tried to recoil from the blow, but Kelsey dragged both hands behind her back, holding her in place.

"Get _down,_" Leah snarled, yanking me back into my seat. "It's going just as planned."

I stared at her. "You _planned _this."

She laughed. "Who else would?"

A blood-curdling shriek tore the air, and I turned my head fast enough to give me whiplash. Kelsey had Jennifer pinned against the wall as Rachelle slapped her again; the blond reached into her victim's pocket and pulled out a worn photograph – a picture of a woman with soft golden hair and hazel eyes, smiling at the camera. To her left was a young Jennifer – even younger than the one I'd seen in her flashback. To her right was a girl slightly older than Jen – her hair was the rich color of dark chocolate, and her eyes had already lightened to hazel. "_Give it back!" _Jennifer screeched, thrashing and clawing in Kelsey's grip. The redhead only shoved her harder against the wall.

"_Hey!_" I yelled, running toward the chaos with no real goal in mind. Leah sprinted after me, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Kelsey and Rachelle turned to look at me. Jennifer let out a strangled cry as Rachelle calmly ripped the photo down the middle and tore each half into two, holding the pieces in her outstretched palm. "Here," she said, offering them to me. "Throw those away for me, will you?"

"No," I said stiffly.

"Oh?" Rachelle glanced at Jennifer and grinned, a sly smile twisting her glossy fuchsia lips. "_Oh, _is she your girlfriend? Leah told me things weren't going so great. You already pick up another cute one? Or are you just following the rules – you know, keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer?"

"She isn't my girlfriend," I answer coolly, though my heart skipped a beat at the thought.

I jumped as Kelsey coughed and leaped back, recoiling from Jennifer's sharp elbow to her stomach. She brushed herself off, glaring at all three of us. "No," she agreed coldly. "I'm not."

"Shame," Rachelle purred. "You'd make such a cute couple. She put a hand on my left shoulder and Jennifer's right, pushing us together. "Mhm," she enthused. "Perfect together."

I could feel Jennifer shift uncomfortably; every inch of her was tense the point of shakiness, and with one look at her chocolate brown eyes I knew she'd closed herself off to the world.

"Then obviously you don't know polar opposites when you see them," Jennifer said easily, the words rolling easily off her tongue. The masked insult hit home, and I flinched.

She shrugged. "Think what you want." She beamed. "By the way, did you hear about the big party tomorrow night? Everyone's going to be there. Dresses for girls," she added, winking, "And nice clothes for the guys. Food. Dancing. Music. That sort of thing. You guys _interested?_" she asked mischievously, drawing out each syllable.

"Not any of your business," Jennifer replied.

I echoed agreement, but Rachelle's comment intrigued me.

A bell shrilled, and Jennifer was the only one who didn't jump. "Sorry, but since I'm the only concerned with class instead of gossip queens and arrogant celebrities," she said, "I'm going to leave now." And then she was gone, disappearing with the swiftness and ease of a shadow.

**So, what do you think of the latest installment? It's really long to make up for my unacceptably long silence, but I hope you enjoyed it, and I will be QUICK to UPDATE in the coming weeks because I feel bad that I left you hanging. So, prepare to hear back from me soon.**

** Jennifer: Don't make me go the party. **

** Rupert: Please make her go to the party.**

** Rachelle: Make them **_**both **_**come to the party.**

** Leah: Make sure the party's for me.**

** Me: Well, I can't listen to all of y-**

** Rachelle and Leah: STAY OUT OF THIS!  
Me: O_O *backing away***


End file.
